


Caged

by achievementboyfriends



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bondage, Cages, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predicament Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievementboyfriends/pseuds/achievementboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin in a cage, fucked between a toy cock and a vibrator. Predicament Bondage fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> Predicament bondage is the art of restraining a person by bondage in such a way that there is a limited number of positions in which they can be, each of which are so uncomfortable that they are forced to shift their weight or position. Upon doing so, they place themselves in the other equally uncomfortable position. - ([x](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Predicament_bondage))

Playtime with Gavin is a bit more intense than with anyone else in Michael’s life. Strangely enough, everyone knows to steer clear of his apartment between Friday and Monday, when Gavin comes home with him and doesn’t reappear for the entire weekend. It’s a recurring thing with them, experimenting with each other sexually, emotionally, physically, and while Gavin normally keeps the screaming to a minimum, that doesn’t stop his neighbors from occasionally giving him weird looks in the hallways.

Michael feels a little guilty, almost as if he should warn those neighbors just what he’s planning for this weekend. It has taken him about a month to acquire all of the tools he needs, and just as long to convince Gavin to let himself be blindfolded and surprised by the plan since the man inherently didn’t trust anything anyone said (it’s something Michael definitely is planning to work on) but now everything is set and ready, no more excuses.

Gavin follows him home after work, rambling aimlessly about something or another. Michael is clearly not paying attention, mind too caught up in what he plans to do the second the two of them cross over the entrance of his apartment. Gavin has no idea what he’s in for, and that alone makes the entire thing all the more exciting. Gavin had previously agreed to let Michael do whatever he wanted with him, he just didn’t know what weekend Michael was planning, but Michael isn’t worried too much about a negative reaction. The worst thing that could happen would be Gavin safewording, and that alone isn’t bad at all, it would just mean that their playtime would have to wait for a different weekend.

Gavin seems to pick up on the fact that Michael isn’t listening to him and he goes quiet, eyes contemplative as he stares over at him.

“Michael, why aren’t you saying anything?”

Michael doesn’t answer as they approach the apartment complex, reaching a hand out to tangle his fingers with Gavin’s. No words can describe what he’s feeling right now, as it’s more than just excitement and anticipation and arousal. His body literally feels like it’s humming, and he can’t wait to get up to his apartment to show Gavin their new toys.

Everything is set up in the bedroom so the second the apartment door opens, Michael heads there, hand still grasping Gavin’s. He gets a little nervous right outside the bedroom door but heads through anyway, taking a deep breath and holding it as he turns back to Gavin to gauge his reaction. Gavin just tilts his head to one side, eyeing the addition curiously before taking a few steps forward and getting to his knees, fingers reaching out to twist through the cold metal bars of the...the small cage at the foot of the bed.

“What’s this about, Michael?”

“It’s what we talked about before. My new idea. I finally got all the pieces together for this weekend if...if you still wanted to play.” 

For a Dom, Michael is pretty wary about this. It breaks any boundaries they’ve had in the past because if Gavin fully agrees to this, he’ll be tied up in that cage for days, let out only for the basic human necessities. Michael isn’t sadistic, but the thought of having his little boy caged up and fucked between two cocks...well, that’ll come later, once he sees if Gavin is into the whole scenario.

Gavin still seems to be thinking on it, fingers tracing across the metal bars and carefully unlatching the front gate, looking inside where Michael has placed what looks like a nest of blankets to keep his knees from getting chafed by metal bars and carpet underneath. There are two straps, one on the back of the cage and one on the front, and Michael watches as Gavin inspects the one closest to him, eyes widening in recognition as he realizes just what they’re for. 

“This...you’ve put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you?”

Michael can’t discern what Gavin is feeling or thinking by the flatness of his voice and it makes him worry. 

“You don’t, I mean, we don’t have to do this now or later or ever really, it was just an idea that I saw and I know it’s a lot more than we’re used to and I don’t want to push you to it if you’re not ready and I know it’s a lot to take in but we can talk about it if you want and I can show you all the links I’ve bookmarked and I really think you’d like it but I realize you might not want to and --”

Michael is cut off by Gavin leaning forward and pressing a thin finger to his lips, silencing him. 

“Just, talk me through this step by step, love, and we’ll figure it out. I can tell you’ve put a lot of thought into this and...to be honest, just this cage alone is getting me all hot and bothered, so you better start explaining now.”

Michael exhales and smiles before taking Gavin’s hand, helping him stand before leading him over to the desk where he already has a few important pages loaded up on the browser. He stands back and watches Gavin read, enjoying the way Gavin’s facial expressions change with each new thing he reads. 

It’s not long until he’s finished, and Michael relishes in the way Gavin turns to him with those sultry, half-lidded eyes, his cheeks flushed just enough as he reaches for Michael’s hand. He knows before Gavin says anything that his boy is totally into the idea and though it’s a relief, it’s also overwhelmingly arousing to know that he can pull out all the stops, that Gavin’s mind and body are entirely his for the weekend to play with.

“Let’s get started, yeah?”

~

Gavin is blindfolded and on his hands and knees, silent. He knows Michael is nearby but he doesn’t know exactly where until he hears a rattle somewhere behind him and the swing of the cage’s back door. He feels something warm and blunt against his skin and flinches.

“Don’t worry, Gav, it’s just me.” And while Gavin knows that, he still feels vulnerable and naked which...yeah, that’s pretty accurate. 

Whatever Michael was doing behind him, he’s done now, shuffling around to the front of the cage where Gavin hears the door there swing open and can feel Michael’s breath, he’s that close. He hears the clang of something being attached to the metal cage before he feels Michael’s hand on his jaw, grasping him in a way that forces his mouth open.

“Be a good little pet for me, Gavvy,” Michael says, his voice deep and smooth and commanding, the earlier nervousness gone. 

Gavin tries to relax, letting Michael maneuver his face to the side where something is pressed into his mouth, hard against his tongue. He immediately gags and Michael shushes him, kissing his forehead, removing the foreign object a bit before leaning back and snapping something into place. He lets go of Gavin’s jaw and lets Gavin’s mouth close around what he now knows to be a cock-shaped dildo, from the feel of it on his tongue and the shape of it in his mouth. He whines.

“Shhh, baby, let me finish setting everything up.”

Gavin hears the cage door close and the dildo is pushed a little further into his mouth, almost tickling his throat. It takes a lot to not gag, calmly breathing through his nose and hoping the thing doesn’t go too much deeper otherwise he knows he’ll start heaving. He hears Michael in the back of the cage again, setting something else up before he feels a cold wetness at his hole, his asscheeks carefully spread. He squeaks and jerks forward only for the dildo in his mouth to brush against his tonsils. He immediately retches, moving backwards to escape the intrusion, only to partially penetrate himself on Michael’s finger.

“I told you to relax, Gavin. It’ll be much easier for you if you just let me get you all set up in here, so be a good boy and let me lube you up, okay?” 

Gavin whines, trying to shake his head. He knew what was coming when he read all of those posts on Michael’s computer, but it’s ten times different when it’s actually happening to him. He knows that Michael is going to put something inside him, knows that he’s going to have to choose between the uncomfortable fullness in his ass or the uncomfortable intrusion in his mouth, triggering his gag reflex at any random moment. That’s what this whole thing is all about, this predicament bondage that Michael researched up about. He can’t escape until Michael lets him, until then having to choose between a rock and a hard place with no release.

He whines as Michael inserts two fingers inside him, curling to press against that spot inside him that makes him lose it, pushing back against Michael and moaning around the dildo in his mouth.

“Don’t be a naughty boy, Gav. Stay still.”

Gavin tries, but he can’t help but squirm to try and escape the overwhelming pleasure that wracks his body every time Michael’s fingertip brushes against his prostate. He tries to arch his back into the pleasure when he yelps, his asscheek red where Michael just slapped him.

“I told you not to be a naughty boy, Gavin Free. You know naughty boys get punished, right? I don’t want to punish you.” 

Gavin wants to reply that this kind of is like punishment, but even if he didn’t have the rubber dick in his mouth, he wouldn’t want to bring that up. He knows this is just a test run, a way to see if this is play they can do in the future when Gavin is really getting punished. He doesn’t want to discourage his Dom, both of them so new to this life and experimentation. He’s respectful of the fragility of it all so instead of replying, Gavin simply sighs, closing his lips tight around the cock in his mouth and moving as far forward as he possibly can, giving Michael more room to work. 

It doesn’t take much longer until Michael is removing his fingers, snapping something to the bar behind Gavin from the sounds of it. He feels something hard against his hole, something blunt, and he knows it’s a lot bigger than Michael’s fingers. They’ve used toys before, but he can’t really tell which one Michael is using by the feel of it inside him. It’s certainly not one of the ones shaped like actual dicks, that much is for sure. This one is more rounded, smooth, and Gavin wonders if it’s a brand new one entirely.

That thought is immediately proven correct when he hears a flick of something mechanical and immediately feels soft, barely there vibrations inside of him. He keens, moving forward to try and escape the feeling, only succeeding in choking himself. He frantically moves backwards, not wanting to gag, but that just puts him right back where he started, soft vibrations inside of him driving him closer to orgasm, the tip of the toy pressing right against his damn prostate.

“Shhhhh, be a good little boy for me Gavin, it’s alright, I’m here. You’re alright. Don’t move too much, okay?” 

Michael’s soft, encouraging words are drowned out by the sound of the cage’s back door closing, latching shut, pushing the attached vibrator further into Gavin’s hole. He tries moving forward as far as he can and he’s surprised by how much cock he can take into his mouth when he relaxes his throat and focuses. That really doesn’t matter though, because as far forward as he’s gone, it’s only moved the vibrator out to be resting right inside his rim, and that’s even more sensation that his brain can’t handle. 

“Don’t move too far forward, baby. I don’t want you to pass out on me.”

Gavin feels Michael’s fingers gently petting his hair through the holes in the cage. The touch is minimal but it’s comforting, and he tries to twist his face towards his Dom, only to be stopped by the damn restraints.

“Fuck yourself back onto the toy, Gav. Do you hear me? I want you to push back onto it until it’s right against your prostate, otherwise I’ll turn it up a notch, and you’ll still have to push back on it.”

Gavin whines, trying to shake his head and only succeeding in gagging once more. He can’t fuck himself back onto the toy, he knows he’ll come, he knows he’ll lose control and Michael will be angry at him and then he’ll really be punished and bloody hell why did he ever decide to do this, this was torture, this was absolute torture. 

“...if you need to, you know how to stop, okay love?” Michael whispers, and Gavin sobs behind the toy gagging him. He doesn’t want to stop but he can’t push back onto the vibrator without coming, there’s no way he can handle the vibrations against his prostate again, he couldn’t even handle Michael’s fingers. 

“Make yourself come, Gavin.” Michael whispers, and that’s enough for him, pushing back against the vibrator and crying out as the cock in his mouth slips far enough to let sound through and the tip of the vibrator is right against his prostate and his cock is twitching, he’s so close, his toes are curling and he’s coming, back arching and fingernails digging into the blankets beneath him. He hears Michael breathing heavily and he wishes he could see, wishes he could watch his Dom touch himself because Gavin knows that it’s him that’s turning Michael on. 

Gavin thinks that this is it, Michael will take him out of the restrains now. He’s been a good boy, he fucked himself back onto the toy like Michael told him to, he came like Michael told him to, he’s done everything right. He turns his head as much to the side as possible, hoping that Michael gets the hint to turn off the vibrator and take him out of the cage. 

The only reply he gets is another mechanical click and the vibrator inside of him buzzing faster. He screams.

“I knew I’d get you screaming sometime tonight, you little minx,” Michael hisses, and Gavin can hear the wet slaps of the other man jerking off closeby. “Mrs. Baird is going to come knocking if you don’t shut up and take it.” 

Gavin’s mind goes fuzzy as he submits, mewling, trying to pull away from the vibrator that’s taking him between the border of pain and pleasure, as he’s oversensitive from his climax and not ready for his cock to become hard again. In fact, Gavin is doubtful that it ever stopped being hard as he tries to escape the tortuous vibrations, gagging himself even more. There is no escape from either the overwhelming stimulation in his arse or the painful intrusion of the fake cock in his mouth. His eyes start to tear up as his cock gets harder and harder, as he feels his second orgasm hit him even harder than the first. 

Everything is one big fuzzy blur and even though his eyes are closed, he feels dizzy, breath coming in gasps around the dildo, body going slack in the restraints as he blacks out.

~

It’s Saturday. Gavin knows that he spent the night in bed with Michael, recovering and curling up around his boyfriend after he woke up from blacking out. He also knows that the second he woke up for real that day - and after eating, of course - Michael had carried him right back to the cage and placed him at the front of it, watching as Gavin untangled his gangly limbs and got on his hands and knees. It wasn’t much longer until he was reattached to the toys, but this time, Michael had left.

Gavin isn’t sure how long Michael’s been gone, only that he’s thankful that the toy inside him isn’t vibrating this time. He still isn’t sure what toy it is, if it’s new or an old one from their rapidly growing collection, so he doesn’t know the toy’s capabilities and is shocked as all hell when after what seems like an hour of rocking back and forth between the two toys, the one behind him starts to vibrate once more without any assistance from Michael. 

Gavin cries out, because it isn’t on the lowest setting like it started at last time and now he knows that Michael doesn’t even need to be near him in the room to control it. He pushes forward, trying to escape the vibrations that are making his already hard cock harder, but to no avail. He’s already played this game before but there’s no easy way out, no way to escape either the cock in his mouth or the toy in his arse. 

He's been rocking himself back and forth between the two for a while now, the dildo in his mouth causing him to gag every time he moves too far forward and the buzzing vibrator in his ass, pressing directly against his prostate every time he moves too far backwards. He's between moving forward to escape the near painful vibrations when he trips into his orgasm, completely unexpectedly. Gavin cries out, shaking as he tries to still himself to not move too far onto either toy. He's breathing slowly through his nose, fingernails digging against the carpet as he's continually stimulated, regardless of how oversensitive he is following his orgasm. 

Unlike last time, the vibrator is immediately turned off and Gavin is left there, in limbo between the two toys, breath coming in heavy inhales and exhales as he tries to calm himself. He hears Michael chuckling nearby and he whines, wishing he could see.

“You’ve been such a good boy, Gavvy. Let’s get you out of there for now, okay?” 

Gavin tries to nod but only succeeds in gagging himself one last time. Michael continues to laugh softly as he kneels down in front of the cage and starts to undo the straps there. Gavin’s blindfold is removed and he takes a moment to get used to the brighter room before curling his face up against Michael’s arm that reaches by him to unlock the back of the cage.

“You can get all touchy-feely once you’re out of here, okay, baby? I think we need to give the cage a break for now, since you deserve it for being such a good boy for me.” 

It’s not long until Gavin is freed from all of the toys and straps and is in Michael’s strong arms, being carried into the living room where they curl up around each other, Michael’s fingers carding through his slightly sweaty hair. He feels like he’s floating, all tingly and overwhelmed as he breathes in time to Michael’s heartbeat, sighing in content at how grounded he feels around his Dom, his Michael, his (not so little) boy. 

“Did you have fun with our new toys, Gav?” Michael whispers once Gavin is so close to sleep, exhausted even though he had slept the entire night before. “Like I said, it was only a test run, we don’t ever have to do it again, but seeing you in that cage and fucking yourself between the two toys was just...” Michael trails off and Gavin chuckles, tilting his head up to give a sleepy smile to his best friend, his love.

“Maybe next time, you can open the back door and fuck me.” His voice comes out all hoarse and scratchy but that doesn’t matter. He’s never felt so taken care of in his life, and he’ll be damned if Michael get’s all self conscious about it now. 

Gavin laughs at the look on Michael’s face as the idea starts to take root in the other man’s mind.

“If you weren’t all worn out, I’d have to punish you for being a little cockslut, Gavin Free.” 

Gavin just chuckles again and smiles, curling up against Michael’s side and letting himself drift down into sleep, but not before mumbling one last thing under his breath.

“I can’t wait.”

~the end~

**Author's Note:**

> As always, follow me on [tumblr](http://achievementboyfriends.tumblr.com/) for earlier fic updates and fun times! :D


End file.
